What I would do for you
by Kris. P. Bacon
Summary: Harry has finnaly fallen in love aw well little did he know that his love is Sirius' daughter! yes Sirius has a daughter!
1. Back To Hogwarts

Chapter 1 – Back to Hogwarts

Harry, Ron and Hermione sat down at the Gryffindor table. He was soon lost in his thoughts; however they were interrupted by Hermione saying, "Wow, can you believe it, fifth years already. Soon enough we'll be taking our N.E.W.T.S." "Hermione…do you have to talk about school now?" Ron complained.

Harry drifted off again as Ron and Hermione went at it. His eyes wandered over the many Hogwarts students. They were all chatting away waiting for the sorting to begin, his eyes rolled to the Ravenclaw table. Something…no some_one_ caught his eyes. It was a girl, she looked about his age. She had long auburn hair. But it wasn't her hair that attracted him. What was it? She looked up from her table and stared back at Harry grinning, then turned back to talk to her friends. He knew it. It was her eyes.

There were-well- he didn't know exactly how to describe them. They were almond shape, not to small, not to big. It wasn't that shape that attracted him though, it was the color. They were a soft lilac with gold flecks. They drew Harry in immediately.

"Harry" Ron said waving his hand in front of Harry's face. That abruptly shook Harry back to life. "Nuthin" muttered Harry, now pretending to watch the first years being sorted…his mind racing.


	2. Paying Attention in class

Chapter 2- What paying attention in class really means

"Oh no!" exclaimed Ron. "History of Magic, Double Potions, Divination, and double Defense against the Dark Arts with that Umbridge woman!" "Do we have any classes with the Ravenclaws?" Harry's voice abruptly came into the conversation. Ron and Hermione looked startled, he quickly covered with, "well, its better then being with the Slytherians." "True" said Ron. They all looked down at their schedules. "Mate your in luck," Ron said "we've got History of Magic and Divination with them." "Ron," Hermione said, we've always had History of Magic and Divination with them" "I never knew…" Ron said almost in a quizzical way. Hermione rolled her eyes.

Ron and Hermione slowly walked to History of Magic, while Harry was almost running. He would see her again, he thought, that girl with those eyes. He wondered what her name was and he drifted into thought as they entered the class room.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione took their seats as normal. Harry looking anxiously at the door, he saw most of the Ravenclaws file in. Why wasn't she there? Maybe she was a 6th year. Then she came in and sat down on the whole other side of the classroom. Well that explains why he never noticed her before.

Throughout the lesson Harry tried very hard not to stare. But he couldn't help himself. Her eyes just attracted him. Almost put him in a trance.

"Well that was as boring as ever" Ron said as they walked to Potions. "Yea" said Harry distantly. He was watching her walk in the other direction. He had a slight inclination to follow her. "Harry, really mate what's wrong?" Ron said sounding slightly worried. He should tell Ron, I mean he was his best friend and all, but he didn't know how to say it, he was just about to open his mouth when Hermione filled Ron in.

"Harry's got a crush"


	3. Her name is Jessica

Chapter 3- Her name is Jessica

"What! Who!" Ron said outside Potions. "Well, I don't really know. Harry said going slightly red.

Throughout the whole lesson Harry tried very hard to concentrate on his potion and tell Ron everything…well not everything…but a lot of what Harry was feeling. Most unfortunately Ron did not feel the same way Harry did and teased him a considerable amount the rest of the potions class. Harry knew it was all in good fun but still. "Harry!" Hermione hissed, "you're potion is overflowing" "damn."

For the last fifteen minutes Harry had to clean up his mess and since most of hi assignment was on the floor. He had a very impending feeling he was getting low marks on this one.

Harry swallowed his lunch in one bite and forced Ron to do the same. Finally when they were waiting outside north tower Harry couldn't see her. "Maybe she'll just get here on time" Ron suggested. Harry hoped so.

Harry and Ron sat in the back of the classroom as to see if she was maybe late. No, she didn't come. Coming out of the classroom, confused Harry thought, maybe something happened to her. "Ron" he turned around, it was Hermione. "Sorry, didn't see you there" "Jessica" Hermione said. "Her name is Jessica." "Hold on?" Harry said. "How do you know?" "She's in my arithmacy class." Of course Harry thought. How could he be so stupid? Yes, he had Divination with the Ravenclaws, but not every Ravenclaw took divination. Wow did he feel dumb.

"Jessica," Ron said as they walked to Defense Against the Dark Arts. "at least we have a name now." "She seems really nice Harry" Hermione interjected. "I can't believe I never talked to her before." "Is she really quiet?" Harry asked. "No, not really" Hermione ended lamely. "Right, well that's helpful" said Ron. Hermione gave him a scathing look.

Harry wanted to talk to Hermione more about Jessica. But unfortunately, Harry was walking into his first Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Umbridge.


	4. A trip to Hogsmede

Chapter 4- A Trip to Hogsmede

Harry felt so relieved to go to Hogsmede. All his worries were gone, well for the moment anyways. He, Ron, and Hermione were in Zonkos. Harry had a handful of stuff he was planning on letting it slip into Ron's bed. It turned out that the Gryffindor had had astronomy with the Ravenclaws as well. Ron loved this. Every time Jessica was in earshot Ron would yell, "LOOK AT THE STARS HARRY! CAN YOU SEE THE _EYE_ OF JUPITER?" and things to that nature. He needed enough dung bombs for a while.

Harry turned around rather quickly to go the register (he didn't want Ron to see him). BAM when he had turned around he ran straight into… Jessica. Of course, it _had_ to be her, it just _had_ to be. Harry's merchandise was spilled all over the floor. Jessica bent down to help him pick it up. "Hi," Jessica said, holding out her hand. Harry shook it and said back into response. "Hey" looking down the whole time.

Harry had finally collected all his merchandise and had put it on the counter. Jessica was watching him, Why was she still there? He thought. He grabbed his bag and turned around. "um-I was wondering if you wanted to- um- go into the three broomsticks with me and get something to drink?" it was Jessica. Amazed at her daring he could do all but turn it down. "Sure" he said.

Harry's heart was leaping. He was walking out of Zonko's with a beautiful girl -next to him. He was going on a _date_. Well- sort off. He didn't really know if it was a date. He didn't care/. All he cared about was going into the three broomsticks. He was also very glad that Hermione was a girl, and was keeping Ron at a considerable-out of earshot-distance.


End file.
